Our life like a family
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: La vida de casados de Ron y Hermione. Su boda, su luna de miel, el comienzo de su familia..
1. Look, we're married

_**Chapter 1: Look, we're married**_

**POV Ron**

El día llegó, mi boda con Hermione, no puedo creer, que me haya dado el sí, fuimos novios desde hace 2 años, y ahora por fin va a ser mi esposa, estoy muy nervioso, a lo mejor se haya arrepentido y por eso no llega, ella es tan linda, tierna, inteligente.. Y yo solo soy un tonto, irresponsable e inmaduro, no sé como alguien tan inteligente pudo fijarse en mí.

-Nervioso-dijo Harry detrás mío

-Algo-dije

-Tranquilo... Te vas a casar con Hermione.. Con quien peleabas todos los días de todos los cursos de Hogwarts.

-Si, lo sé.. Pero estoy nervioso.. Que tal si ella decide no casarse..

-Oh vamos, no creo que lo haga..

-Vamos Harry, sería lo más lógico

-No, claro que no... Hermione es muy lista, y se nota que te ama..-sonrió Harry

-Aún así temo que me deje y se vaya con otro

Harry comenzó a reír

-No es divertido, Potter

-Es que Ron, por favor.. No digas tonterías, Hermione esta enamorada de ti, se le nota, y pues yo lo sé.. Y medio mundo lo sabe..-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Es que aún así, Harry.. No sé si yo sea un buen candidato para ella..

-Claro que sí, Ron.. No te preocupes

-Ya llegó..-dijo Ginny corriendo como podía

-Ginny, no deberías correr..-regañó mi amigo a mi hermana, y claro que tiene razón

-Lo siento, pero no te preocupes.. Estoy bien..-dijo Ginny acariciando su vientre de 5 meses-Nervioso?-dijo mi hermana

-Ansioso, nervioso-dije

-Tranquilo-dijo Ginny-Ella te ama, esta igual o más nerviosa que tú-Respira y tranquilo-me sonrió mi hermana

Respiré tranquilo, y me giré para verla entrar..

**POV Hermione**

Estoy muy nerviosa.. ¿Y si se arrepiente? ¿Y si no me ama? ¿Y si me pide el divorcio al mes como lo dijo Tía Muriel? Yo lo amo, pero tengo miedo de no ser la mejor esposa del mundo.

-Lista princesa?-me dijo papá ofreciéndome su brazo

-Si, eso creo

-Eso crees? No es momento para decir eso

-Lo sé, pero es que estoy nerviosa

-No debes estar nerviosa, princesa.. Tranquila.. -dijo papá-Ahora vamos..

Respiré profundo y asentí.. Se abrieron las puertas de la Iglesia y entré.. Caminé al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, y ahí esta, frente a mí, junto a Harry y Ginny.. Mis amigos sonriendo, y el tan lindo, guapo como siempre.. Sus ojos, sus ojos tan hermosos, azules, me perdí una vez más en ellos, sonreí, y no dejaba de respirar profundo para que mis nervios se controlaran.. Luna y Neville estaban entre el público, también los hermanos de Ronald, y claro esta mis madre, y mis futuros suegros.

**POV Ron**

Y camina hacía mí tan hermosa, se ve nerviosa, pero esta llegando junto a mí del brazo de su padre, se ve tan bella con su vestido blanco.. Con su elegante peinado, y sus mejillas rosadas.. Tan linda.. Llegó junto a mí, su padre besó su frente, su padre hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y yo asentí, luego fije mi mirada en mi hermosa novia y futura esposa.. Nos tomamos las manos y ella me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa..

-Te amo-le susurré

-Y yo a ti-me contestó y me sonrió..

El padre inició la ceremonia, y yo estaba embobado con la presencia de mi novia.

-Los anillos-dijo el sacerdote

**POV Hermione**

Neville y Luna se acercaron con nuestros anillos, Neville le dio a Ron el anillo y Ron comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Yo Ronald Weasley prometo amarte, respetarte, todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

-Yo, Hermione Granger te acepto a ti Ronald como mi esposo para amarte, respetarte, serte fiel, todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.-dije mientras le ponía el anillo a Ron.

Entonces el sacerdote habló:

-Ronald Weasley aceptas por esposa a Hermione Granger para amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe..

-Acepto

-Y tu Hermione Granger aceptas por esposo a Ronald Weasley para amarlo, respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el padre

-Acepto-dije

-Entonces por el poder que me otorga Merlin yo los declaro marido y mujer.. Puede besar a la novia

Pov Ron

Le levanté el velo y la besé, ella me siguió la corriente, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo tome su cintura..

-Te amo-me dijo

-Te amo-le dije sonriendo


	2. Our Honeymoon

_**Chapter 2: Our Honeymoon**_

Pov Hermione

La Boda salió perfecta, al salir de la iglesia de la mano de mi esposo, todos nos aventaron arroz poco después llegamos a la Madriguera, ahí estaban todos los hermanos de Ron, mis suegros, que raro suena no? Siempre fueron para mí los señores Weasley y ahora y soy parte de ese clan Weasley. Ahí estaban Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, las hermanas Patil, Hagrid, Profesora Mcgonagall, Kingsley, Andrómeda Tonks con el pequeño Teddy, mis padres y la odiosa Tía Muriel.

-Ronald, querido.. ¿Como te pudiste casar con esta? Mírala, cuando quieras tener un hijo con ella, esta no podrá, sus caderas son muy estrechas

-Muriel-dijo la señora Weasley-Por favor, no ofendas a Hermione, ella ya es de la familia

-Con razón, nuestra familia no avanza -Muriel-dijo la señora Weasley

-No le hagas caso, es una vieja cascarrabias-dijo Ron y reí

-Pero tiene razón, mis caderas son muy estrechas

-Nah, claro que no, son muy hermosas-dijo Ron y me besó.

Nos fuimos a sentar en nuestra mesa, todos se nos acercaron para felicitarnos.. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, me siento inmensamente feliz, estoy a lado de la persona que amo, y el me ama.. No puedo creer que esto este pasando.

Llegó la hora del vals de marido y mujer, el se levantó y me ofreció su mano.. La tomé y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile.

Empezamos a bailar, yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el tomo mi cintura.. La canción describía nuestros sentimientos mutuos, el me miraba con sus ojos azules y me besaba una que otra vez.. Me sentía en el paraíso, estoy casada con Ronald Weasley un sueño que veía muy lejano.

Estar contigo es como tocar el cielo con las manos

Como el sol de un primer día de verano

Como en un cuento, estar contigo...

Estar contigo, desvelando uno por uno tus secretos

Descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro

Lo dejo todo por un momento de estar contigo

Yo siento que tu compañía es

El mejor regalo que me dio la vida

La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante

De todo lo que tengo es lo más importante

(Coro)

Estar contigo es como un sueño

Del que no quiero despertar

Cierro los ojos y no estas

Vivir contigo es mi deseo

Es todo lo que quiero hacer

Porque a tu lado puedo ser

Solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)

Solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)

Estar contigo es

Que cada día sea diferente

Siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme

Es como un juego que me divierte, estar contigo

Yo siento que tu compañía es

El mejor regalo que me dio la vida

La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante

De todo lo que tengo es lo más importante

(Coro)

Para siempre, niña

Para siempre estar contigo

PoV Ron

Bailamos, y yo no la podía dejar de mirar, se veía tan hermosa, la besaba y le acariciaba sus mejillas rosadas que tenía.. Todos nos observaban, después ella bailo con su papá y yo con mi mamá, y así.. Ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro y seguimos bailando hasta finalizar la canción, una canción muggle que a ella le encanta, y cuando la escuche solo pude pensar "Hermione"

Nos sentamos después de bailar, y comenzó la cena, poco después mi papá alzó la copa de vino para hacer el brindis..

-Quiero brindar por mi hijo y por mi nueva hija, Hermione, de parte de toda nuestra familia les deseamos que sean muy felices, que se sigan queriendo como lo hacen.. Bienvenida querida! Salud!

Todos alzamos la copa y yo hice el brindis típico con Hermione.. Mi mejor amigo se acercó a Hermione para sacarla a bailar y yo bailé con mi hermanita.. Poco después bailé con mi hermosa esposa, y nos preparamos para irnos de Luna de Miel.. Nos despedimos de todos..

-Hermione, ya esta todo listo-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Gracias-sonrió mi esposa

-Lista señora Weasley?

-Estoy lista, señor Weasley-sonrió Hermione

Colocamos las maletas en la parte de atrás del coche y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto..

-Me dirás a donde me llevarás?

-Es una sorpresa-dije

-Dime-suplicó mi esposa

-No-dije riendo

-Por favor-dijo una vez más

-No-dije sonriendo

-Eres malo-dijo Hermione riendo

-Es sorpresa, Hermione.. No seas ansiosa

PoV Hermione

Llegamos a nuestro destino..

-Bienvenida a Oahu-sonrió Ron

-Wow-dije admirando el lugar-Es precioso

Llegamos a la casa de playa donde nos hospedaríamos.. Ron me cargó y entramos a la habitación

Pov Hermione

La Boda salió perfecta, poco después llegamos a la Madriguera, ahí estaban todos los hermanos de Ron.. Me besó.. Y me bajó para que viera la casa, todo es tan hermoso, tan rústico.

-Ron..

-Sé que no es mucho, que te mereces algo mejor pero..

-Ron es perfecto-dije viéndolo a los ojos-Gracias

-No, gracias a ti-me sonrió y me besó la frente.

El salió a nadar un rato... Tenía que ser Weasley, mientras yo me metía a bañar para arreglarme, me arreglé y todo, estoy muy nerviosa, es mi primera vez... Y si no le gusta? Y si lo hago mal? Espero y no sea así, espero y todo salga bien. Me puse el camisón de encaje que me regaló Ginny en mi despedida de soltera..

Respiré profundo y salí del baño y lo vi estaba sentado en la cama cuando me vio, abrió su boca embobado, sonreí, mi plan iba a la perfección.. El se levantó y me besó lentamente, apasionadamente..

Pov Ron

Es Hermosa, es Perfecta... Y es mía.. Se ve tan hermosa con su camisón, su cabello suelto, sus ojos miel tan lindos y perfectos.. Me levanté y la besé, ella me correspondió el beso, la deje caer en la cama, yo estaba viéndola y sonreímos.. La besé, la ropa comenzó a estorbar y le ayude a quitarle la ropa, la vi, era hermosa, perfecta, tal y como la imaginé.. La besé, la acaricié..

Se veía nerviosa, así que traté de que se relajara..

-Estas bien?

-Estoy bien-me dijo-En serio

-Segura?

-Sí, Ron-dijo sonriendo

PoV Hermione

Wow.. Cuando por fin estaba lista, me deje llevar y el entró en mí.. Fue una experiencia única, inexplicable, sentí muchas emociones a la vez. Yo enterré mis uñas en su pecosa espalda, ambos gemimos de placer.. Fue increíble, me besaba una y otra vez..

Cuando finalmente acabo, acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo.. El me besó en la frente..

-Te amo, sabelotodo-me dijo

-Te amo, insensible-le susurré

Al amanecer, me desperté, me puse una bata de dormir, y me dirigí al comedor, ahí estaba todo listo; Ron había preparado el desayuno.

-Buenos días, hermosa

-Buenos días, mi amor-dije besándolo..

-Siéntate, ahora te sirvo-me dijo

-Yo quiero ayudarte

-Déjate consentir-me dijo

-Anda, ya hiciste mucho por mí-dije sonriendo-Siéntate y yo te sirvo

PoV Ron

Desayunamos, y levanté los platos, ella no quería que lavara los platos, necia como ninguna.

-No, Ron.. Yo quiero ayudarte

-Ve a cambiarte por que iremos a snokelear

-En serio?-me dijo emocionada

-Sí-dije-Aunque no tengo mucha idea de lo que es, Harry me dijo lo que es, pero

-Te encantará, Ron..

-Pero exactamente que es

-Es como bucear, mi amor

-Bu.. que?

-Ya verás, ahora deja que yo te ayude a lavar

-No

-Ron

-Ve a cambiarte

-Lo haré después de lavar los trastes-me dijo

Tomé la manguera pequeña que había en el lava trastes y le disparé.. Toda su cara y cabello quedó húmedo..

-Oye eso no se vale-me dijo Hermione

-Lo siento, pero es que no parece haber otra manera

Hermione sacó su varita..

-Que haces?

-Aguamenti-dijo y de su varita salió agua, mojándome por completo

-Aguamenti-hice lo mismo que ella

Así estuvimos por un buen rato, hasta que nos bañamos, y nos arreglamos para ir hacer esa cosa muggle.


	3. The together beginning of a life

_**Chapter 3: The together beginning of a life**_

Pov Hermione

Una semana después ron y yo regresamos a Londres, tenía la idea de ir a nuestro departamento y no.. Me llevo a nuestra casa, es realmente hermosa, es grande, y muy hermosa.. Tiene 3 baños, y 6 habitaciones, tiene un gran patio trasero y un gran patio delantero, es de dos pisos, ahora sí se lució Ron.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, señora Weasley

-Es hermosa, Ron.. No debiste..

-Creo que necesitamos nuestra propia casa.. No crees?-dijo Ron

-Si, pero esto es demasiado

-No, tenemos que tener una casa grande para cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos

-Claro-dije

-Te gusta tu nueva casa?

-Es hermosa, Ron.. Pero es demasiado, por ahora solo somos 2..

-Si, por ahora.. Pero que tal si en unos años somos más de 2..

-Si, pero eso será en unos años.. No crees?

-Si, si.. Pero aún así..-dijo Ron y me cargó..

-Que haces?-dije riendo

-Te llevo tradicionalmente a nuestra habitación

-Pero esto era en la Luna de Miel

-Tienes razón.. Pero es que me encanta tenerte tan cerca

Llegamos a la habitación..

-Espero y te guste.. -dijo y abrí la puerta

Era una recámara realmente grande y hermosa..

-Wow..

-Solo para nosotros dos

-Es hermosa

-Te parece si estrenamos la cama?

-Ron-dije sonrojada

-Que?-dijo Ron sonriendo

-Tenemos que desempacar-dije

-Eres bruja.. no?

-Si, pero vivimos en un rumbo muggle

-Si, creí que gustaría vivir cerca de tus padres, y Harry y Ginny viven a unas cuadras..

-Gracias, Ron.. Eres el mejor esposo del mundo-dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Y tu eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero

-Mágico o muggle?

-Ambos-rió Ron

-Más te vale-dije sonriendo

-Anda, estrenemos la cama

-Ron, por dios.. Tenemos que ir a la Madriguera..

-Claro.. Claro.. Para las anécdotas de nuestra Luna de Miel

-Es una tradición

-Si, pero.. Es algo personal.. no crees?

-Ay como si no contaras sobre eso a Harry a los demás

-No..-dijo Ron

-Aja-dije sonriendo-Anda, báñate

-A la orden, hermosa-dijo Ron-Pero..

-Pero que..

-Báñate conmigo

-Ron, báñate..

-No, quiero que te bañes conmigo.. Hace mucho que no nos "bañamos" juntos

-La última vez fue en nuestra Luna de Miel

-Para mí eso es mucho tiempo

-Si, eso ya lo noté

-Anda, Minnie

-Ya voy-dije sonriendo

Entramos al baño juntos y nos duchamos.. Después salimos y nos cambiamos para ir a la Madriguera..

-Hola, Arthur, llegaron-dijo la señora W.

-Hola-dije y la señora Weasley me abrazó

-Hola querida.. ¿Como les fue?

-Muy bien-dije

-Oh mi Ronnie-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a mi esposo..-Como estás?

-Bien, mamá.. Todo salió de maravilla

-Me alegró, cariño-dijo la señora Weasley-Pasen, tienen que contarnos con lujo de detalle

-Mamá-dijo Ron

-Que? Quiero saber a donde fueron..-dijo la señora W-Lo que hicieron eso ya es personal

-Gracias-dijo Ron

Entramos a la Madriguera.. Ahí estaban todos los hermanos de mi esposo con sus respectivas esposas, y claro Ginny estaba con Harry.

-Amiga-dijo Ginny abrazándome-Llegaste

-Hola, si..

-Que tal?-dijo Ginny-Cuenta, cuenta

-Gin, por dios

-Que?-rió Ginny

-Hermione-dijo Harry

-Hola Harry-dije y nos abrazamos

Ron abrazo a sus hermanos y saludó a nuestro mejor amigo..

-Tienes que contarme-dijo Gin

-Por dios, no-dije sonrojada

-Que?

-Es tu hermano..

-Digamos que no lo es.. Anda dime..

-Bueno, fue grandioso-dije emocionada

-Ay amiga, que bien

Le conté a Ginny, como fue la Luna de Miel, omitiendo detalles, claro esta... Llegó la hora de la cena, y todos nos fuimos a sentar a comer..

-Bien, familia... Harry y yo tenemos algo que decirles-dijo Ginny-Estoy embarazada!

-Oh por dios, mi bebita-dijo la señora Weasley levantándose con ojos llenos de lágrimas-Felicidades, princesa

-Gracias, mamá

-Felicidades, Harry querido

-Gracias, señora Weasley..

-Ser padre es lo mejor del mundo, aprovéchalo al máximo-dijo el señor W a Harry

-Gracias, señor.. Lo haré

-Amiga, un bebé.. Que emoción-le dije mientras la abrazaba-Muchas felicidades

-Gracias-dijo Ginny emocionada

PoV Ron

Toda la familia estaba reunida, y al escuchar la noticia, me lleno de alegría al saber que mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita tendrán un hijo, a pesar de que quiero golpear a mi amigo, ignoro ese instinto de protección y los felicito.. Yo también quiero recibir esa noticia algún día, que mi hermosa esposa me va a ser papá..

-Felicidades, hermano..-dije

-Gracias, Ron..

-Pecas.. Vas a ser mamá-dije y la abracé

-Si, Ron.. Y tu vas a ser tío

-Si.. Wow..

-Y la mejor parte es..-dijo Ginny

-Que puede ser mejor que ser madre?-dijo Hermione

-Ron, Hermione.. Queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos-dijo Harry

-De verdad?-dijo mi esposa

-Sí, por Merlin, eres mi mejor amiga.. Tienes ese privilegio-dijo mi hermana

-Ay gracias, será todo un honor-dijo mi esposa

-Ya lo dijo Hermione.. Es un honor-dije sonriendo

-Con la condición.. Que yo sea la madrina de tu primer bebé

-No lo dudes-dijo Hermione sonriendo-Pero tendrás que esperar mucho para ello

-Si, si.. Eso decía yo..-rió Ginny

Poco después de que nos anunciaran que el primer Potter venía en camino.. Mi esposa y yo nos fuimos a casa.. Hermione se puso la pijama y se acomodo en el sofá para leer un poco.. Me acerque y le besé la mejilla..

-Ron-me llamó mi esposa

-Que tienes, hermosa? Te noto rara

-Tu quieres hijos?

-Por supuesto.. Ya te lo había dicho-dije

-No crees que es pronto?

-Pues si quieres esperamos.. Por que ahorita es muy pronto no crees? Digo estamos recién casados..

-Si, tienes razón.. Es que ahora que Harry y Ginny van a ser padres.. No sé..

-Si, tendremos el nuestro.. Pero a su tiempo.. Digo, no hay que apresurarnos, todavía nos falta hacer todo lo que planeamos antes de casarnos..

-Si.. Ir a la India-dijo mi esposa

-Esquiar en Noruega-dije

-Si, es verdad.. El bebé llegara a su tiempo

-Además, tu estas comenzando a trabajar y yo también.. Hay muchas misiones seguidas

-Pero eso no parara aun teniendo hijos-dijo mi esposa

-Si, lo sé.. Pero estamos comenzando en el Ministerio

-Si, por ahora nada de hijos.

-Además.. Si quiero, Hermione, no me pongas esa cara.. Pero por ahora no..

Hermione asintió.. La miré y la besé..

PoV Hermione

Bueno, ni modo.. Ron, tiene razón, por ahora no tenemos tiempo de hijos, tengo mucho que hacer, mi trabajo necesita tiempo, y con un hijo sería descuidar mi trabajo y yo amo lo que hago, será mejor esperar..

-Hermione-dijo Ron

-Si?-dije

-Quieres estrenar la cama?-dijo Ron y yo me sonrojé-Podemos hacer travesuras

-Andando-dije y Ron me cargó

Nos fuimos a la recámara, nos besamos con pasión, nos fuimos quitando la ropa, hasta que tuvimos una noche de placer.. Fue grandioso..


	4. The great wish

_**Chapter 4: The great wish**_

PoV Hermione

Ya ha pasado el tiempo desde que me casé con Ron, para ser exacta 7 meses, es increíble como pasa de rápido el tiempo, a los 11 años jamás me imaginé estar casada con Ron, por que lo veía imposible, luego cuando descubrí que estaba enamorada de él, lo creí muy lejano mi sueño de ser algo más que su amiga, pero todo pasó en la Batalla, una batalla unió dos corazones pero también dejo un gran vacío en muchos. Pero hablando de mis amigos, Harry y Ginny están por convertirse en padres en cualquier momento, hace unos meses nos contaron que será un niño al que llamarán James Sirius, estoy muy feliz por ambos aunque yo también deseo algún día tener un enorme vientre y esperar ansiosamente el día del nacimiento de mi hijo.

Ron también al parecer quiere tener un hijo conmigo, pero al parecer Merlin se opone a que eso llegue a pasar, y eso me pone muy triste, al pensar que jamás pueda quedar embarazada y Ron se cansé de mí y me deje.

-Hermione, no te preocupes.. Hay que seguir intentando

-Y si nunca llega a pasar

-No te des por vencida, Hermione.. Eres Hermione Granger tu nunca te rindes

-Pero ahora sí-dije

-Vamos, Minnie.. Si no se puede, no hay problema

-Claro que lo hay, tus padres, mis padres, todos en la familia quieren que tengamos un bebé, yo quiero tener un bebé, tu también..

-Tranquila, si no sé puede, yo te voy a seguir queriendo

-Eso no es verdad, Ron

-Por supuesto que sí, tontita.. Crees que soy de esos que salen en tus programas.. Que si no quedas embarazada, te dejaré?

Asentí

-Bueno pues siento decirte que estas muy.. muy.. muy equivocada, yo jamás te dejaría.. Jamás, Hermione.. Por favor, esperé años, años, para estar contigo.. y no te voy a dejar si no podemos ser padres al modo natural..-dijo Ron y yo me sonrojé.-Podemos adoptar.. O podemos intentar otros métodos esos muggles que hay..

-Pero cuando, Ron? Yo quiero ser madre ahora..

-Ten paciencia.. Y si no se puede, no digo que pasé, pues adoptamos o vamos con un sanador muggle.. y ya!-dijo Ron y me besó-Para que nos diga que podemos hacer..

-Ay Ron, te quiero mucho..-dije abrazándolo-No me dejes, nunca

-Oh vamos, eso no pasará..

-Aunque este anciana y llena de arrugas

-Para mí te verás hermosa aun con arrugas

Reí..

-Ven vamos a comer..

-Siempre tienes hambre, Ronald

-Si no tuviera hambre a todas horas no sería yo

-Si, tienes razón

-Me diste la razón?

-Eres un tonto

-Tu tonto

-Mi tonto hermoso

PoV Ron

Acompañé a Hermione al hospital muggle para que la atendiera un sanador muggle y nos diga como podemos tener un bebé, por que ya van varios intentos fallidos..

-Bien, Hermione.. Ya tengo tus resultados-dijo Anne..

-Y bien? -dijo Hermione

-Bueno, lamento darte malas noticias.. Pero es probable que jamás quedes embarazada

-Por que?-dijo Hermione alarmada

-Tranquila-dije tomando su mano

-Que es lo que tengo?-dijo Hermione

-Bueno, tu útero esta algo dañado por alguna razón, tal vez tuviste un aborto espontáneo, pero es raro por que según tus demás estudios, no quedaste embarazada en los últimos meses..

-Entiendo-dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos

-Pero tenemos la inserminación artificial.. Es un proceso sencillo y rápido..

-Lo hablaré con mi esposo, gracias-dijo Hermione tratando de aguantar las lágrimas

Llegamos a la casa, y Hermione comenzó a llorar..

-No llores, mi amor-dije abrazándola-Podemos intentar a la antigua

-No oíste, Ronald? Jamás podré quedar embarazada, JAMÁS!-Dijo molesta-Todo por la estúpida de Bellatrix que me torturó hasta quedar así..-lloró

-Maldita bruja, si estuviera viva, la volvería a matar-dije molesto

-Ron, jamás te daré un hijo.. Jamás podrás enseñarle Quidditch a tu propio hijo..

-No digas eso, los milagros existen..-dije-No te desanimes, buscaremos otros métodos, alguno debe funcionar

-Ron.. Por favor, no quiero seguir ilusionándome y que al final

-Hermione, no te desanimes, podemos adoptar o.. la esa cosa que nos dijo Anne

-No lo sé, Ron.. Yo, no quiero ilusionarme de nuevo

-Podemos seguir intentando, capaz y ahora sí.. -dije besando su cuello..

-Ron, entiende.. Ahora no..

-Bien-dije y me fui a sentar

-Lo siento, es que.. -dijo Hermione sentándose a un lado mío..-Es que..

-Ya, no hay problema. En serio..

-Ya tiene mucho que no jugamos-dijo Hermione

-Jugamos que?

-Ya sabes.. Ajedrez.. Creo que ya perdí la práctica..

-Pues yo te ayudo a recordar-dije sonriendo al ver su mirada pícara, la cargué y la llevé a nuestra habitación..

PoV Hermione

Nos fuimos besando, quitando la ropa, hasta que tuvimos un momento muy íntimo.. El me acariciba, y yo acariciaba su espalda pecosa y lo besaba mientras el me besaba el cuello, así fue hasta llegar a la cima, fue grandioso.. Fue un momento tan mágico, tenía tanto tiempo que no teníamos un momento así.. Puse mi cabeza en el pecho desnudo de mi esposo y el me abrazo..

-Fue grandioso-suspiré emocionada

-Si, lo fue.. -dijo Ron besando mi frente-Eres hermosa, Hermione.. -Cuando lo volvemos hacer?

-Cuando haya oportunidad, Ron-dije sonriendo

En eso llega una lechuza..

-Demonios, por que ahora?

Me vestí.. Y fui por la carta..

-Es de Harry, Ginny esta dando a luz en San Mungo..

-Oh por Merlin-dijo Ron y se cayó de la cama-Mi hermanita esta por ser madre

-Vamos, Ron

Llegamos de prisa al hospital, en la sala de espera, estaban todos los Weasley y varios amigos de Ginny y claro de nosotros 3(Harry, Ron, Hermione).

-Oh que les pasó?-dijo George al vernos a mí y a Ron algo despeinados

-Nada-dije y Ron estaba rojo de furia..-Tranquilo-le dije a mi esposo

-Anduvieron haciendo cositas, verdad?-dijo George en burla

-Cierra la boca-dijo Ron

En eso se oye un grito y un llanto.. Sonreí y abracé a mi esposo..

-Soy abuela!-dijo la señora Weasley-Oh por Merlin, Arthur, mi niña ya es mamá

Harry salió de la sala de partos con un pequeño en brazos..

-Les presento a James..-dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es precioso-dije entre lágrimas-Felicidades-lo abracé y Ron y Harry se abrazaron..

-Gracias-dijo Harry

-Como esta Gin?-dijo Ron

-Cansada, pero todo salió bien..-dijo Harry

-Es hermoso, Harry querido-dijo la señora Weasley..

-Si, felicidades-dijo el señor Weasley

-Gracias, señor y señora Weasley-dijo Harry

-Ve con ella, querido.. Cuándo podemos verla?

-En un momento, la transladaran a una habitación..

-Oh que bien.. -dijo la señora Weasley

PoV Ron

Poco después entramos a conocer a mi ahijado, es una copia exacta del padre de Harry, mi hermanita se ve tan feliz, al igual que mi amigo.. Hermione cargó a mi ahijado, se ve tan hermosa de mamá, yo también lo cargué, es increíble.. Harry dice que se siente genial ser papá, espero algun día compartir esa alegría con mi amigo, y estoy seguro que Hermione no se negará en que nuestro mejor amigo y mi hermanita sean los padrinos de mi hija.. Si, por que estoy segura que será una niña hermosa e inteligente igual que su madre.


	5. A little miracle!

_**Chapter 5: A little miracle!**_

PoV Hermione

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Harry y Ginny tuvieron a James, ahora el es un pequeño niño de no más de 1 año, tierno, adorable y travieso. Ron y yo seguimos intentando tener un bebé y nada, al parecer Merlin no quiere que sea mamá, y tendré que resignarme.. Últimamente he estado rara, tengo mucha hambre, más de lo normal, náuseas matutinas, mareos.. Puede que este embarazada, si.. Tal vez, ojalá y sea así, aunque no quiero ilusionarme, puede que otra vez la prueba salga negativo.

-Amiga, tengo que contarte algo-dijo Ginny sacándome de mis pensamientos-Hermione.. Minnie

-Que? Ah.. Lo siento.. ¿Que decías?

-Que planeaba una fiesta para James, por su primer año, ya sabes cuando cumplió 1 año, se enfermó y tuve que llevarlo al hospital.

-Es buena idea..

-Que tienes, Hermione? Sabes que puedes decirme..

-Lo sé.. Es que.. Creo que estoy embarazada

-Amiga, eso es genial

-Sí, pero es imposible.. La misma doctora lo dijo

-Sí, pero los milagros pasan, amiga.. Es genial..

-Es que bueno tengo los síntomas que tuviste cuando esperabas a James, náuseas, mareos, antojos..-le conté a mi amiga

-Hablando de embarazos, amiga, ¡estoy embarazada!-me confesó Ginny emocionada

-En serio?-dije emocionada

-Sí.. Tenía 1 retraso de 1 semana, me hice la prueba y salió positivo-digo Ginny sonriendo

-Amiga, felicidades..-dije sonriendo

-Por que no te haces la prueba?-me aconsejó

-Por que, Gin.. Tal vez sea una falsa alarma.. Las veces pasadas también tenía los mismos síntomas, tal vez es el estrés

-No creo, amiga.. Dime has tenido tu periodo?

-Bueno es que soy irregular, por eso no lo tomo en cuenta

-Amiga, por Merlin.. Haz la prueba.. Verás que sí estas embarazada

-No lo creo, Gin-dije levantándome con mi bolsa en el hombro-Bueno, Gin.. Me tengo que ir, Ron llegará en cualquier momento

-Claro..-dijo mi amiga sonriendo-Confía en mí y hazla prueba

-Por que crees que estoy embarazada?-digo sonriendo

-Bueno, por que una cuando se convierte en madre, tiene un sexto sentido.. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, Hermione.. Algo dentro de ti, te dice que estas embarazada

-Sí, tienes razón, pero hay otra parte que me dice que eso es imposible..

-No te desanimes-me dijo mi amiga

-Bueno, gracias por el desayuno, estaba delicioso

-De nada, amiga.. Ya sabes cuando quieras, eres bienvenida

-Gracias, igualmente..

Llegue a la casa, mareada, como usualmente llegaba, corrí al baño, vomité.. En eso oigo llegar a Ron, me lavé la cara y los dientes.

-Hermione, estas aquí?-gritó mi esposo..

Salí del baño y ahí estaba esperándome

-Hermione, estás bien?

-Sí.. No te preocupes

-Es que estás pálida.. Segura que no quieres ir al hospital?

-Segura, cielo.. Te amo..-le digo y lo besó

-Y yo a ti, pero en serio.. Vamos a San Mungo. Estaré más tranquilo

-No, Ron.. Me niego ir al hospital, no estoy enferma

-Hermione, estás mal, Ginny me comentó que estuviste mal el otro día

-Solo fue un mareo leve..

-Hermione

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-dije y me levanté corriendo hacia el baño con una mano en la boca..

Escuché que Ron tocaba la puerta..

-Hermione? Te voy a llevar al hospital, quieras o no

-No, Ron.. Estoy bien, créeme

-Como vas a estar bien? Estás pálida, tienes náuseas y vómito

-De seguro fue algo que me cayó pesado, tranquilo-dije dentro del baño..

Al día siguiente, compré una prueba de embarazo casera y me la hice.. Ginny tenía razón.. ¡Estoy embarazada! Ahora como decirle a Ron? ¿Como se lo diré? "Cariño, estoy embarazada", no capaz y se desmaya como Harry cuando Ginny le dio la noticia, "Ron, vas a ser papá" no sé.. Tendré que pensar una idea única, original, tierna..

Salí del baño, no encontraba las palabras para decirle a mi esposo que seremos padres..

-Hermione.. ¿Que tienes?

-Es que.. Yo.. Yo..

-Tu que? Estás enferma?

-No, no.. Para nada-digo sonriendo-Yo.. tengo que decirte algo importante que cambiará nuestras vidas por completo

-Pues dime, Hermione.. ¿Que ocurre?

-Amor, yo.. Yo.. Ron, estoy embarazada.. Vamos a tener un bebé-dije sonriendo..

Ron se quedó pensativo y luego sonrió.. Me besó y yo le respondí el beso con el mismo amor que el me había transmitido.. Nos abrazamos y le mostré la prueba de embarazo y sonrió aun más..

-Wow, Hermione.. Lo ves? Te dije que lo lograríamos..

-Tienes razón, amor. Lo logramos!

-Mi amor, un bebé!-dijo Ron y me besó..

-Así es, cielo.. Un bebito.. Un bebé!

PoV Ron

Es increíble.. La mujer de mi vida, mi hermosa esposa me va a ser padre, estoy muy feliz, seré papá, y Hermione será la que me convertirá en padre, tengo que gritarlo, agradecérselo.. No sé como agradecérselo.

-Un bebé, Hermione.. Seré padre.. Voy a ser papá-digo emocionado y la besó

-Sí, mi amor.. Al parecer seremos padres en unos meses

-Te amo tanto-digo besándola nuevamente-Tengo que decírselo a todo el mundo, tengo que gritarlo

-Ronald.. ¿Que haces?-dijo mi esposa al verme caminar hacia el balcón

-Voy a ser pap..-grité pero fui interrumpido por los labios de mi esposa-Sí, así me vas a callar de ahora en adelante, bueno.. Pues pues te daré motivos para hacerlo

-Eres un tonto-rió Hermione

-Pero soy tu tonto.. ¿Cuándo le diremos a todos?

-No lo sé, en unos días es el cumpleaños de James, podemos aprovechar esa oportunidad..

-Sí, buena idea-dije y la besé.. La cargué y dimos vueltas mientras reíamos..

-Me estoy mareando, cielo

-Lo siento, pero es que estoy tan feliz.. Un bebé, tu y yo tendremos un bebé...

-Sí, yo tampoco me lo creo..-dijo Hermione-Pero no se lo digas a nadie, tiene que ser sorpresa, hasta el cumpleaños de James..

-Bien.. -dije-Y tenemos que elegir a los padrinos..

-Y un nombre

-Tenemos tiempo para eso, amor

-También para los padrinos, pero creo que eso no hay que discutirlo

-Sí, así es.. Yo quiero que Harry y Ginny sean los padrinos

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amor.. Oye Ron

-Si, amor?

-Puedes consentirme con mi primer antojo?-me dijo

-Que se le antoja a la reina?-dijo abrazándome de la cintura..

-Un helado de fresa con chocolate y chispas de vainilla

-A la orden-dije sonriendo

_**Chapter 6: I can't believe it!**_

PoV Ron

Estoy feliz, aún sigo sin poder creer que Hermione me vaya a ser papá, estoy que reviento de felicidad, por mucho tiempo buscamos un bebé, y me encantaba seguir intentándolo, y vaya que valió la pena, por fin voy a ser papá, sé que Hermione será una excelente madre, y yo dudo que sea un buen padre, ya que temo que si es niña, bueno, creo que voy a celarla mucho, como yo lo hago con mi esposa. Ahora es el cumpleaños de James Sirius, mi ahijado.. Sí, aprovecharemos para decirles a todos del feliz acontecimiento, tengo miedo de que el padre de Hermione, me maté por hacerle eso a su hija, aunque no me mató cuando les contamos que Hermione y yo nos casaríamos, espero y ahora no lo haga, aunque Hermione se parece a su madre físicamente y también en carácter también suele ser perfeccionista igual que su padre.

-Vamos Hermione-dije afuera del baño

-Ya voy, Ronald.. Estoy arreglándome-dijo mi esposa dentro del baño

-Mi amor, no necesitas ponerte tanto maquillaje, te ves hermosa-insistí

-Eso no lo dirás cuando este como ballena-dijo Hermione

-Aunque estés arrugada, para mí seguirás siendo hermosa-dije

-Insinuas que seré de las que tendrá arrugas?-dijo mi esposa abriendo la puerta

-No, puede que no-dije para evitar una pelea.. Ya comenzaron las hormonas

-Pero lo acabas de decir, Ronald?

-Fue una suposición, amor.. No te creas todo lo que te digan.. Si te dicen que estás gorda.. Les creerías?

-Estoy gorda?-dijo alarmada

-No! No, mi amor.. Por supuesto que no

-Pero no tardará en pasar

-Mi amor, estas embarazada, tienes que subir de peso para que nuestro hijo nazca sano, hermoso y fuerte como su madre..

PoV Hermione

Llegamos a la casa de los Potter, en mis manos traía un regalo para James, tocamos la puerta, y en eso abre Teddy, y nos abraza con ternura..

-Hola!-dijo Teddy

-Hola enano.. ¿Como estás?

-Bien, el enanín esta con mami..-dijo Teddy

Pasamos y vimos a toda la familia Weasley incluyendo a Neville, Luna, la profesora Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Kingsley..

-Hola.. Hola-dijo Ginny con James en brazos

-Hola-dije sonriendo

-Toma precioso-dije dándole el obsequio a James-Feliz cumpleaños, nene

-Dile gracias a tu madrina, amor

-glacias-dijo James con su voz suave de bebé

-De nada-dije sonriendo

James lanzó sus bracitos hacia Ron..

-Hola campeón.. sabes donde está papá?-dijo Ron cargando a James

James señaló el patio..

-Vamos entonces-dijo Ron y se fue rumbo al patio

-Hola querida-saludó la señora Weasley

-Hola señora Weasley

-Oh querida, dime Molly

-Lo siento, la costumbre

-Pero si ya eres parte de la familia.. Y dime querida? Cómo se lo tomó Ron?

-De que habla?-dije

-Oh querida, sabes muy bien de que hablo.. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, es el mismo brillo que todas tenemos cuando vamos a ser madres

-Yo, este-no sabía que decir-No, no.. No, aún nada..Bueno este, iré a ver a Ronald-me dirigí a mi esposo

Trataba de esquivar todo lo relacionado con las preguntas de mi embarazo, sospechaban que era así, pero la verdad quería que fuera sorpresa, así que aparentaba estar triste pero por dentro estaba que reventaba de alegría.

Esperamos el momento adecuado hasta que en la comida, Ron y yo decidimos anunciar la gran noticia.

PoV Ron

Mire a mi esposa y nos levantamos tomados de la mano, me aclare la garganta para que todos prestaran atención..

-Bueno, Familia, amigos.. Hermione y yo tenemos algo que decirles.. Queremos que sean parte de esto..

-Ustedes que saben que Ron y yo buscamos muchas formas de ser padres, y me habían dicho que iba a ser imposible quedar embarazada.. Pero ha ocurrido un milagro.. Estoy embarazada!-hablo mi esposa con una gran noticia

Todos se levantaron para felicitarnos, mamá no paraba de llorar, y de abrazarnos..

-Oh mi niño, mi pequeño Ronnie.. Va a ser papá.. Lo sabía..

-Mamá, tranquila.. No llores

-El pequeño Ronnie se ha hecho hombre-dijo George

-Cierra la boca, George-dije

-Que? Vas a ser papá.. Felicidades!-dijo George

-Gracias-dije sonriendo y nos abrazamos

-Hermanito..-dijo Ginny abrazándome-Serás papá! Felicidades!

-Gracias-dije sonriendo

-Felicidades, amiga.. Sabía que lo lograrían.. Lo ves? Te dije que estabas embarazada!-dijo Ginny a mi esposa

-Lo sé, gracias-dijo mi esposa

-Felicidades-dijo Harry abrazando a mi esposa- Igual a ti, amigo-dijo dándome un abrazo tradicional de palmadas

-Gracias, amigo..

-Además, queremos decirles algo..

-Que ocurre?

-Queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos-dijo mi esposa

-No? De verdad!-dijo Ginny sin poder creerlo-Claro que sí, será un honor-dijo abrazándonos

-En verdad que será un honor-dijo mi amigo

PoV Hermione

-Entonces aceptan?-dije

-Ay, Hermione.. Por supuesto.. -dijo Ginny-Claro que sí.. Seré la mejor madrina del mundo.. Bueno, ya tengo práctica-dijo viendo a Teddy jugar con Victoire

-Algo me dice que es una niña-le susurré a Ginny

-En serio crees que es una niña?-dijo mi amiga

-Claro! Aunque dudo que Ron quiera una niña.. El siempre me ha dicho que si tenemos una niña será muy sobreprotector y que por eso quiere un varón para evitarle un trauma a nuestra hija

-Sí, no cabe duda que será sobreprotector, pero es un tonto.. Como puede preferir un hijo a una hija?

-A mí me da igual-dije segura de mis palabras-Eso es lo de menos, yo lo único que pido es que sea sano, completo.. Y que tenga los ojos de Ron

-Ay amiga-dijo Ginny riendo..

Después de la fiesta regresamos a casa donde Ron se la pasaba hablándole a mi vientre..

-Hola bebé.. Hola-dijo Ron acariciando mi vientre plano

-Ron, no creo que te escuche-le dije acariciando su cabello rojo

-Yo vi en un documental muggle que los bebés se estimulan escuchando las voces de sus padres, en especial la de sus madres..

-Sí, pero creo que ni si quiera tengo los 2 meses-dije segura-Mañana tengo consulta en San Mungo.. vienes?

-Por supuesto.. -dijo Ron sonriendo y me besó con pasión..

-Tranquilo, Ron.. No podemos, no por ahora

-Tienes razón, voy a invadir la casa del bebé

Reí

-No menso, ni si quiera le incomoda al bebé

-Como lo sabes?

-Por que es un bebé, ignora todo eso

-Tienes razón, como siempre

-Sabes, tengo hambre, mucha hambre

-Pero si acabamos de..-dijo Ron pero se detuvo al verme con el ceño fruncido-De que tienes antojo?

-De unos hot cakes con mucha miel y mantequilla

-Unos hot cakes a la orden


End file.
